russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Is IBC 13 the leader network?
June 3, 2019 As the third network player on Philippine television, IBC 13, celebrating its 60 glorious years of entertainment, is famous for its tagline "Kaibigan Mo" in the same league as ABS-CBN and GMA 7 to capture a bigger share of the advertising revenue. It deserves to be mentioned in the privatization as part of efforts to raise revenues for the state and the same power. Channel 13's market share is getting more bigger and better that the consideration from advertisers and media buyers to increase the pie and our share of the advertising pie, consequently its revenues in terms of the two giants, and the result of CSD (on air promo), Research, PR and entertainment departments. Ask the man on the street what he associates with the leader network IBC 13 that will change the entertainment landscape for every Filipino. Chairman Jose Avellana himself once envisioned IBC 13 for being a certified Kaibigan to serve via its tagline and be a role model of entertainment, news and current affairs, cultural and sports, especially with the PBA dominating the primetime slots on Saturdays and Sundays, where the network could be the leader. "In fairness," as showbiz denizens would put it, IBC 13 is the private, state-owned, government-owned and controlled and sequestered broadcasting network in the country; and thus, revamping its viewership from the country’s third largest network into the leading multimedia network by challenging the duopoly over the long term to follow the giant network to focus more on quality programming. The new managenent of the network under the leadership of Katherine Chloe "Kat" de Castro as the president and CEO in 2018 put it in a position to compete; and the first move of the new management generated a good deal of excitement and anticipation. Dubbed the “Kaibigan Network” following the lead of ABS-CBN’s “Kapamilya” and GMA Network’s “Kapuso” nicknames, IBC 13 had a very promising beginnings when in 2019, it successfully recruited big name stars like Sarah Geronimo, Cesar Montano, and Robin Padilla among others on huge contracts to its stable and creatives to deliver compelling projects for these major celebrities, preventing the network’s plan to join in on the highly competitive ratings game behind ABS-CBN and GMA 7. “It seems the priority of the network is sports, game and reality shows, drama, fantasy, musical variety shows and comedy, kailangan "Kaibigan Mo." Dahil ng IBC 13 yung drama dahil ang laki ng advantage ng channels 2 and 7 because they have a large pool of talents. Iilan lang kami. And where do we get the other talents? There's also a question of patronage. Ang TV kasi ganoon, sanay ka na nanunuod sa 2 at 7. So you have to create your market, and if you're gonna market yourself that way, sports, drama, fantasy, musical variety, comedy, it might just work. So okay ako doon. Some sort of innovative and creative programming with the types of shows traditionally produced by the networks.” Because the PBA game is the solid leadership that instantly filled and dominated IBC 13 weekend schedule with programming practically guaranteed to rate well and pull in the advertisers, as well as the NBA every Saturday morning. ONE Championship is also particularly astute considering that the sports production has gained the show before Honorio Bonirio made popular. Launching the top-rating and award-winning leading news programs "Express Balita" and "Tutok 13," together with "Oh My Gising!," "Bitag Live," "The Veronica Chronicles" and "Crime Desk" spoke of a aggression to build a strong and credible news organization. The popular and top-rating series continues to dominate the teleserye fare, such as the Mutya Orquia-starrer noontime kiddie-serye "Flora Vega," Yna Uy's afternoon fantaserye "Zylona" and the hottest primetime fantaserye "Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail" featuring Sofia Andres as a seamaid; plus one of the best political satire ever made for television "Sic O'Clock News" with Brod Pete and Assunta de Rossi as the news anchors; and the phenomenal primetime game show "Who Wants to be a Millionaire?" with Cesar Montano as the game master. Of course, among the top-rating weekend shows of IBC 13 are the Joyce Abestano-starrer curriculum-based sitcom "Iskul Bukol," the gag show "T.O.D.A.S." led by Joey de Leon and Kris Aquino, Joe D'Mango's drama anthology "Love Notes," Robin Padilla's reality talent show "Talent ng Bayan" and Sarah Geronimo's very own musical variety show "Sarah G. Live" gave viewers an entertaining treat of the weekend primetime TV fare. To be fair, IBC 13 should at least get points for trying our groundbreaking concepts to target a wider audience and competing in the entertainment segments dominated by ABS-CBN and GMA 7. Also, IBC 13 is touting another set of innovative programs: "DMZ TV," a youthful, energy-filled dance show; "Cooltura," a travel show is an exciting exploration of Filipino culture at its coolest in a millennial approach; and "Bitag: The New Generation," a documentary-reality public service program as a new breed of investigative journalists. Still to come, already getting a lot of press, is a show in which professional Filipino actors compete for a chance to discover the new generation of the Kaibigan network. De Castro said IBC 13 will continue to establish itself as the leader network. She added there has been positive feedback from advertisers after IBC 13’s rebranding. “We want to cement our position in the minds of the public and the advertisers as well,” she said. 'Global IBC' Fantasy (Iconic) *''Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail'' (CGI/3D computer animation with Sofia Andres (seamaid)) (theme song with lyrics) *''Zylona'' (CGI/3D computer animation with Yna Uy) (theme song with lyrics) Sports (Champion) *''PBA'' (CGI/3D computer animation) (theme song with lyrics) *''NBA'' (CGI/3D computer animation) *''Manny Pacquiao presents Blow by Blow'' (CGI/3D computer animation) *''ONE Championship'' (CGI/3D computer animation) Comedy (Iconic) *''Iskul Bukol'' (CGI/3D computer animation) (theme song with lyrics) *''Hapi House'' (CGI/3D computer animation; Shaina Magdayao and Oyo Boy Sotto) (theme song with lyrics) *''Sic O'Clock News'' (CGI/3D computer animation) (theme song with lyrics) *''T.O.D.A.S.'' (CGI/3D computer animation) Drama (Iconic) *''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (CGI/3D computer animation with Joe D'Mango) (theme song with lyrics) *''Flora Vega'' (CGI/3D computer animation with Mutya Orquia) (theme song with lyrics) *''How Can I Fall?'' (theme song with lyrics) Talk (Iconic) *''Showbiz Unlimited'' (CGI/3D computer animation) *''The Medyo Late Night Show with Jojo A. All The Way!'' (CGI/3D computer animation) (theme song with lyrics) Informative (Chill) *''Chinatown TV'' (theme song with lyrics) *''Cooltura'' Educational (Iconic) *''KapinoyLand'' (CGI/3D computer animation with Mr. Kapinoy) (theme song with lyrics) *''Talents Academy'' Game and reality (Iconic) *''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (CGI/3D computer animation) *''Battle of the Brains'' (CGI/3D computer animation) (theme song with lyrics) *''Talent ng Bayan'' (CGI/3D computer animation) (theme song with lyrics) News and current affairs (Bold) *''Express Balita'' (CGI/3D computer animation) *''Oh My Gising!'' (CGI/3D computer animation) (theme song with lyrics) *''Bitag Live'' (CGI/3D computer animation) (theme song with lyrics) *''Forum ni Randy'' (CGI/3D computer animation) *''The Veronica Chronicles'' (CGI/3D computer animation) *''Kakampi Mo Ang Batas'' (CGI/3D computer animation) (theme song with lyrics) *''Lingkod Kaibigan'' (CGI/3D computer animation) (theme song with lyrics) *''Crime Desk'' *''Makabayang Duktor'' (theme song with lyrics) *''Bitag: The New Generation'' (theme song with lyrics) *''Tutok 13'' Variety (Iconic) *''Sarah G. Live'' (CGI/3D computer animation with Sarah Geronimo) *''SMAC Pinoy Ito!'' (CGI/3D computer animation) *''DMZ TV Danze Party'' (CGI/3D computer animation) (theme song with lyrics) *''P.O.13'' (CGI/3D computer animation) (theme song with lyrics) *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (CGI/3D computer animation) (theme song with lyrics) 'IBC Primtime (print ad)' :Masaya ang tawanan, kasiyahan at dramahan... mas maaksyon para sa sports... :at mas malawak na ang pagbabalita. :THE BEST OF SHOW ON IBC 13'S PRIMETIME PROGRAMMING! :PRIMETIME NG BAYAN :Your favorite Kaibigan shows: :MONDAYS to FRIDAYS * 5:30pm-12mn :Sic O'Clock News - 5;30pm :Express Balita - 6:30pm :Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? - 7:30pm :Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail - 8:30pm :How Can I Fall? - 9:15pm :The Starry Night, The Starry Sea - Mon-Wed-Thurs 10pm :An Empress's Dignity - Mon-Wed-Thurs 10pm :Cooltura - Tue 10pm :DMZ TV Danze Party - Fri 10pm :Tutok 13 - 11pm :WEEKEND NG BAYAN :SATURDAYS * 3pm-1:30am :2019 PBA Commissioner's Cup - 3pm :Iskul Bukol - 7pm :T.O.D.A.S. - 8pm :Love Notes - 9pm :Express Balita Weekend - 10pm :Bitag: The New Generation - 10;30pm :IBCinema - 11:30pm :All the hottest local movies: :Squad Goals: #FBois (June 1) :Walwal (June 8) :Petmalu (June 15) :Class of 2018 (June 22) :Iskul Bukol: The Diliman High School Movie (June 29) :SUNDAYS * 3pm-12:45am :2019 PBA Commissioner's Cup - 3pm :Talent ng Bayan - 7:15pm :Sarah G. Live - 8:15pm :ONE Championship - 9:15pm :Express Balita Weekend - 10:15pm :Sunday's Big Night - 10:45pm :All the Tagalized movies: :Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (June 2) :Mortdecai (June 9) :Black Mass (June 16) :Alice Through the Looking Glass (June 23) :Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales (June 30) :James Yap (PBA), Brod Pete, Assunta de Rossi, Rolly "Lakay" Gonzalo, Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar, Cesar Montano, Sofia Andres (seaamid), Cherryz Mendoza, Rico dela Paz, Feng Shaofeng and Bea Hayden, Kris Tiffany Janson, Kevin Lapeña, Jang Na-ra, DJ Tom Taus, Megan Young, JC Tiuseco, Jay Sonza, Kathy San Gabriel, Joyce Abestano (school uniform), Joey de Leon, Kris Aquino, Joe D'Mango, Czarinah Lusuegro, Jess Caduco, Ben Tulfo, Robin Padilla, Sarah Geronimo, Honorio Banario (ONE Championship) :Ang trese ng bayan na magingging Kaibigan! (down-left) :Ang No. 1 TV network ng bayan! :IBC (logo) Kaibigan Mo! | Celebrating 60 years (up)|'Glorious years of entertainment' (down) www.ibc.com.ph (down-right) (down-right)